vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wormhole
Stargate]] In Stargate physics, the term wormhole is usually used to refer to the "tunnel" created between two active Stargates after one of them successfully dials the other, enabling faster-than-light travel in one direction. Overview A wormhole is a subspace bridge created between 2 locations that allow matter to be transferred through one end to the other. Although not traveling at a higher speed, a wormhole reduces the distance necessary to reach a given location within itself (similar to hyperspace but a lot more powerful.) To put wormholes into relative place, the time necessary for a Zero Point Module-powered Asgard hyperdrive to reach New Lantea in the Pegasus Galaxy from Earth is 4 days, if transferred through a wormhole it is less than 20 seconds, and to reach closer planets it is around 3 seconds. Wormholes are a vacuum of matter, like space itself, and the temperature of one is close to absolute zero (which is −273.15 degrees Celsius). The only known method of creating a stable wormhole is with an Ancient Stargate, a device which when a given address is inputted, connects to that gate over a subspace link and quickly exchanges precise locational details then establishes a stable wormhole between them. Wormholes are only one way, and the dialing gate is the one that you must enter through. The Stargate creates its own event horizon just in front of the wormhole and dematerializes any object attempting to pass through it so it is not damaged or killed by the deadly low temperatures. It then fires it through the wormhole and the other gate and rematerializes it at its event horizon. If a barrier is placed just in front of the event horizon (3 mm) then the matter is unable to rematerialize and is destroyed. If an object or somebody walks through the incoming wormhole, it will be destroyed, or pulled back, or the receiving gates event horizon will be like a wall, as wormholes are one-way travel only, except for certain forms of energy, including radio waves. If a wormhole bisects a solar flare, the magnetic disturbances can create a time travel effect on a wormhole passing through it based on the intensity and location. There have also been times when a wormhole has crossed into an alternate universe, but this was a deliberate action, and may not occur naturally. Wormholes can also pickup and deposit matter from places, although the receiving gate can remove this excess matter. On one occasion, however, a superheavy material was picked up by the wormhole and deposited into a passing sun, causing it to shift to infra-red and stopping plants from photosynthesizing on the nearby planet. The Ancients did, however, put in place effective safety protocols in their Stargates that prevent wormholes being formed if there is a high risk of any of the above happening. File:DestinyWormhole.jpg|A wormhole produced by a Destiny Stargate. File:MWWormhole.jpg|A wormhole produced by a Milky Way Stargate. File:PegasusWormhole.jpg|A wormhole produced by a Pegasus galaxy Stargate. File:OlympusVennixWormhole.jpg|A wormhole produced by an NGC 3109 or Vennix galaxy Stargate. File:TimelineWormhole.jpg|A wormhole during a timeline change. . See also *Stargate *Wormhole physics External links * * Category:Science Category:Stargate